movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2
20th Century Fox and Hit Entertamint Movies Present a Grand Slamm Children's Film Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2 Cast * Finty Williams as Angelina Mouseling * Judi Dench as Miss Lilly * Joy Whaytt as Alice Nimbletoes, Henry Mouseling and Priscilla Pinkpaws * Keith Wickham as Willam Longtail and Sammy Watts * Jonell Elliott as Matilda Mouseling and Penelope Pinkpaws * Keith Wickman as Maurice Mouseling, Grandpa Mouseling and Doctor Tuttle * Adrieene Posta as Grandma Mouseling * Benjamin Bratt as The Talking Penny * Andy Stenberg as Buddy The Magical Chicken * Will Forte as The Evil Mouse Evening Amor * Tom Kenny as The Goblin, a Evil Human Halloween * Josh Gad as The Talking Snowman * Kristen Bell as The Talking SnowWomen * Paul Briggs as Trinosaurus, a Dinosaur Creature * David Spade as The Talking Green Ball, a Talking Ball for the Color Carnval For The BrainPOP Boys. * Joan Cusak as The Talking Pink Ball, a Second Talking Ball for the Color Carnaval For The BrainPOP Boys. * Rachel Bloom as Heddi The Hippo, a Female Hippo Joins The Carnival And Lots Of Colors Of BrainPOP Boys. * Max Charles as Sherman Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys. * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson * Joey Shea as Louie * Owen Mason as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Teresa Gallager as Wil, a Boy from Everything's Rosie. * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * David A Kaye as Noddy * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Jeffery Rath as Link * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Noah Schnap as Charlie Brown * Phillp Glasser as Gus, a Little Boy from A Troll In Central Park. * Gage Munroe as Justin, a Boy from Justin Time. * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Elias Harper as Max, a Boy from Fuller House. * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Kyle Harrison Bretitokpof as Rusty Riverts * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Ashley Johnson as Peter Shepherd * Anthony Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Shaun Felming as Leonard Helperman * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Christine Cavanugh as Dexter and Chuckie Finster * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Henry Lynch as Liam, a Little Boy from The Secret Life Of Pets 2. * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli and Sora * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * John Morris as Andy Davis * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Todd Daring * Devan Cohen as Daniel Tiger * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Richard Ian Cox as Ian Kelly * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Justin Rollaind as Morty Smtih * Zach Calison as Steven Universe * Sean Micheal Kyler as Agent Oscar * Jake T. Austin as Diego Marquez and Ferando * Nikka Futterman as Adam Lyon * Bryan McCauley as Caillou * Tim Hamaguchi as Jay Fritter * Macauley Caulkin as Kevin McCalister * Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic * Drew Massey as Sid, a Young Science Boy from Sid The Science Kid. * Charlie Sclatter as Tommy Cadle * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Andy Berman as Dib Memebrane * Sharon Mann as Jeremy Belbois * Phillp Soloman as Craig Willams * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Tate Donavan as Young Hercules * Stephene Nadolny as Young Gouku * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Xiaver Pitchett as Little Bill * Justin Chon as Cameron, a Boy from Kameleon Kid. * Lucinda Davis as Xiao Long * Koda Gursoy as Jasper, a Boy from Butterbean's Cafe. * Lorranie Plikington as Mike Goldwing * Albeto Ghsi as Kevin Whitney * Micah Gursoy as Garrett * Reece Pockney as Monty, a Boy from Kazoops!. * Jet Jurgensmyer as Kaz, a Boy from Shimmer and Shine. * Spencer Breslin as Conrad Walden * Iain Armitage as Young Sheldon * Kyle Harrison Bretikpof as Greg/Gekko * Max Neiwrth as Flint Lockwood * Paul Collins as John Darling * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Tommy Luske as Sam, a Little Boy from My Freind Benard. * Kevin Dauhbey as Theo Morton Jr. * James Patterson as Sammy, a Boy from House Of Robots. * Khalid Moultire as Traction Jackson * Himself as Brent Rambo * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Daven Christin Mack as Winston Steinburger * Oev Micheal Urbas as Banky, a Boy from Wonder Park. * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Annick Obanswain as Herb * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn * Lee Tockar as Roach, a Chubby Boy from Supernoobs. * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Daryl Sabra as Juni Cortez * Albert Tsai as Peng, a Boy from Abomible. * Candi Milo as Barry Ween, a Boy Genius from The Adventures Of Barry Ween: Boy Genius. * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Deric McCabe as Charles Wallace * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Cory Doran as Trevor, a Boy from Gotta Catch Santa Clause. and Jimmy Two Shoes * John Stocker as Oogtar, a Boy from Super Mario World. * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Nicolas Castel Vanderburgh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Alsglieh Ball as Jet Propuslion * Scott Menville as Robin, a Young Boy from Teen Titans Go!. * Danny McKinnon as Max, a Boy from Dragon Tales * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Sam Vincent as Double D and Martin Mystery * Kobie Powell as Pixel, a Cyber Boy from Lazytown. * Ryan Hirakida as Todd, a Blue Boy from ToddWorld. * Patric Zimmerman as Elroy Jetson * Thomas Hobson as Shout * Hector Charles Cowden as Hector Cruz * Devan Chrisan Mack as Dez, a Young Boy from Wishfart. * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Laurie Elilot as Noah Parker * Mona Marshall as Jinoo, a Boy from The Toy Warrior. * Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlene * Tyree Brown as Young Kristoff * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Austin Stout as Benjamin Friedman, a Boy from Eight Crazy Nights. * Samuel Farci as Liam McCloud * Kendra Thomas as Nathan, a Boy from Life's a Jungle Africa Most Wanted. * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Julie Lemmiux as Warren Patterson * Atticus Shaffer as Melvin, a Boy from Harvey Street Kids. * Myles Jeffery as George Little * Jacquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. Trivia * Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny 2 is Off to Blu Ray and Dvd * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Finty Williams and BrainPOP Boys - For The First Time In Forever * BrainPOP Boys - Do You Like In One Penny? * The Coasters - Charlie Brown * J Balvin and Willam - Mi Gente * Finty Williams and Debi Derryberry - Life as an Open Door * BrainPOP Boys - The Color Carnival * BrainPOP Boys - The Zero Song * The Backstreet Boys - The Answer To Our Life * BrainPOP Boys - The Months Of The Year * The Cast of Color Carnival - Frozen Heart * Greg and Steve - The Way We Do It * Wilson Phillips - Hold On * Starship - Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now * Whitesnake - Here I Go Agian (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Angelina Ballerina